Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Oneshot. Edward hat Bella verlassen und sie denkt, dass sie kein schönes Weihnachten haben wird. Doch dann bekommt sie ein Geschenk der besonderen Art.


Bellas Sicht:

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hörte ich von unten 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' schallen. Charlie liebte dieses Lied. Genauso wie ich es einmal getan hatte. Doch dies schien mir unendlich lang her zu sein.

Mir kam es vor als ob das Lied mich quälen, verhöhnen wollte.

Wie konnte ich so wie ich mich momentan fühlte auch nur annähernd frohe Weihnachten haben?

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe.

Wie falsch es sich in meinen Ohren anhörte. Meine Liebe war nicht hier. Sie hatte mich verlassen.

Seit Monaten vegetierte ich nur vor mich hin. Ich fühlte mich leer, allein gelassen, verzweifelt. Ich hatte mir einen Panzer angelegt, tat so als ob ich nicht merken würde, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, als ob alles noch wie vorher war. Doch dem war nicht so. Natürlich nicht. Ich lebte nicht, ich funktionierte nur noch, versuchte täglich Charlie etwas vorzuspielen. Dennoch bemerkte ich die besorgten, niedergeschlagenen Blicke, die er mir zuwarf. Tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass ich nicht gut genug schauspielerte. Es schien mir als wisse er genau, was in mir vorging, nämlich dass ich mich vollkommen leblos fühlte. Er sah es in meinen ausdruckslosen Augen, meinem ausgemerkeltem Gesicht und mittlerweile bei Weitem zu dünnem Körper. Ich wusste nicht, wieviel ich abgenommen hatte, doch es musste Einiges gewesen sein. Allerdings hatte ich auch niemanden, für den ich annähernd gut aussehen musste. Ed- er hatte mich verlassen. Derjenige, für den ich mich immer bemüht hatte würdig zu sein, um neben im stehen zu können. Doch im Endeffekt hatte es nichts genützt. Ich war nicht genug gewesen und würde es auch nie sein. Ich kam gegen keine wunderschöne Vampirfrau an. In der Beziehung war ich schon immer chancenlos gewesen.

Ich lachte bitter auf.

Immer hatte ich mich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass er mich lieben würde, dass ich ihm doch genügen würde, dass ich ihm genug Liebe entgegen brächte.

Vielleicht war es auch meine Ungeschicklichkeit, die ihn dann doch gestört hatte.

Wie sehr wünschte ich mir er wäre hier, hier bei mir, wo er hingehörte.

Einzig und allein der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung zeigten mir, dass ich noch lebte. Es kam mir vor als wäre ein riesiges, klaffendes Loch in meiner Brust, das drohte meine Eingeweide zu verschlingen.

Dann hoffte ich immer, dass er kommen und mich in seine starken Arme schließen würde.

Warum konnte er mir nicht noch eine Chance geben?

Ich hätte doch alles für ihn getan.

Warum hatte er mich verlassen?

War ich nicht immer für ihn da gewesen?

Egal wann es ihm schlecht gegangen war, war ich bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihn in meine Arme genommen und getröstet.

Ich merkte nicht, dass sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte und nun langsam über meine Wange rollte. Ich war taub für solche Gefühle geworden.

Nein, ich war taub für alle Gefühle geworden, seitdem er aus meinem Leben verschwunden war.

"Bella, ich gehe dann!", rief Charlie von unten. Er klang zögerlich und ich hörte den hoffenden Unterton heraus, dass ich ihn doch noch zum Bleiben bat. Dies hatte ich jedoch nicht vor. Wieso auch?

Mit mir konnte er niemand etwas anfangen, auch er nicht.

Warum sollte er nicht ein schönes, fröhliches Weihnachtsfest haben?

Billy hatte ihn eingeladen mit ihm und den Quileuten zu feiern und ich hatte ihm versichert, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde allein daheim zu bleiben, denn mitkommen wollte ich ebenfalls nicht.

"Bis nachher dann, Dad!", rief ich und versuchte dabei Gefühl in meine Stimme zu legen. Allerdings gelang mir das nicht, sie klang genauso monoton wie mittlerweile gewohnt.

Er schien noch kurz zu warten ob ich mir es nicht doch noch anders überlegte, aber dann hörte ich wie er die Tür schloss.

Ich seufzte tief und ließ mich aufs Bett sinken.

Sehnsüchtig strich über das Laken und erinnerte mich daran wie Ed- er nachts neben mir gelegen, mein Schlaflied vorgesungen und mich in seinen Armen gehalten hatte.

Ich hatte mich immer beschützt gefühlt und gut geschlafen, immer im Hinterkopf, dass er bei mir war und wartete, bis ich wieder aufwachte.

Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich den Weg über meine Wange, als mir schmerzlich bewusste wurde, dass dies endgültig vorbei war. Ich würde nie mehr in seinen starken, Halt gebenden Armen aufwachen, er würde mich nie wieder mit einem Kuss wecken und dann fest in den Arme nehmen, mir sagen, wie sehr er mich liebte.

Die Verzweiflung durchflutete mich und ich spürte, wie das Loch erneut versuchte mich zu zerreißen. Fest schlang ich meine Arme um meinen bebenden Körper als krampfhafter Versuch mich zusammenzuhalten. Lautes Schluchzen drang aus meiner Kehle und hallte von den Wänden zurück.

Ich wollte dass er hier war, ich wünschte es mir sosehr.

Doch mir war klar, dass dieses Hoffen keinen Sinn hatte, er würde nicht kommen.

Warum auch?

Ich war nur ein Mensch, ein kleiner, schwacher, unbedeutender Mensch.

Er hatte recht damit gehabt, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn war. Wie recht er damit gehabt hatte.

Ich rollte mich wie eine Katze auf dem Bett zusammen, schluchzte, wimmerte und schnappte hin und wieder nach Luft.

Würde dieser Schmerz irgendwann vergehen?

Ich konnte mir es nicht vorstellen.

"Ed-Ed-Edward, bitte komm zu mir zurück, ich brauche dich!", rief ich mit tränenerstickter, zitternder Stimme. Das Loch schien weiter aufzureißen, als ich seinen Namen sagte. Die letzten Monate hatte ich immer und immer wieder versucht ihn nicht zu denken und wenn es doch passiert war,hatte mich eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollt.

Ich erschrak, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Wer konnte das sein?

Charlie?

Nein, er hatte doch einen Schlüssel.

Doch wer sollte es dann sein?

Ich hatte keine Freunde mehr, die mich besuchen würden. Sie hatten sich allesamt abgewandt seit ich nach seinem Verlassen unnahbar und abweisend geworden war.

Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in mir auf, doch ich zwang mich ihn auf der Stelle wieder zu löschen.

"Wahrscheinlich hat Charlie den Schlüssel vergessen.", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hinunter und lief zur Haustür. Ich wischte mir einmal über die Augen, im Nachhinein jedoch fragte ich mich, warum ich das tat. Charlie hatte mich schließlich sowieso durchschaut.  
'Wie könnte er auch nicht, wenn ich jede Nacht schreiend aufwache', dachte ich bitter. Noch einmal seufzte ich tief, als ich daran dachte wieviel Leid ich meinem Vater mit meinem Verhalten zufügte.

Dann schließlich öffnete ich die Tür und erstarrte sofort zu einer Salzsäule, als ich in das Gesicht des Besuchers starrte. Umgehend warf ich die Tür wieder zu und lehnte mich dagegen.

"Das kann nicht sein, das ist einfach nicht möglich.", murmelte ich atemlos,"Du wirst langsam verrückt, Bella."

Ich würde jetzt noch einmal die Tür öffnen und es würde niemand dort draußen stehen. Niemand, absolut niemand.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete zögerlich die Tür, wobei ich keinesfalls bemerkte, dass mir ganze Sturbäche von Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Erneut erstarrte ich, denn die Person stand noch immer vor der Tür. Ich zwinkerte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, aber selbst dann stand er noch vor mir und blickte mir mit besorgter Miene ins Gesicht.

Das war nicht möglich, es war schier nicht möglich.

Mein Unterbewusstsein spielte mir bestimmt einen Streich, oder es war einfach nur Wunschdenken.

"Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden.", flüsterte eine gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Gequält schluchzte ich auf.

"Bella.", hörte ich seine melodische Stimme sagen. Sie klang wie immer. So sanft, so zärtlich, so wundervoll.

Erneut packte mich eine Welle des Schmerzes und ich schluchzte noch lauter als zuvor.

"Bella. Bitte, sieh mich an.", flehte er.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und meine verweinten Augen senkten sich in seine goldenen.

"Du bist nicht wirklich hier, nein, das bist du nicht. Nein, nein, nein."

"Doch, Bella. Doch, ich bin es und ich bin hier bei dir. Dort wo ich hingehöre.", sagte er mit zitternder und leicht verzweifelt klingender Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, hob aber dennoch wie in Trance meine Hand und legte sie an seine eiskalte Wange. Sanft schmiegte er sich in meine Hand und schließlich legte ich auch noch meine zweite an sein Gesicht, während die Tränen noch immer nicht aufgehört hatten zu fließen.

Das hier konnte nicht echt sein, oder?

Doch ich wünschte es mir so sehr.

"Edward.", brachte ich schließlich über meine Lippen.

Er lächelte mich liebevoll an und legte seine Stirn an meine. "Ja, ja, ich bin hier.", meinte er glücklich.

Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass dies hier real sein sollte, so hatte er mir doch damals mit vollster Überzeugung versichert, dass er nie mehr zurückkommen würde.

"Warum?", wollte ich mit brüchiger Stimme wissen.

Er blickte mich fragend an und erwiderte dann schließlich:"Was meinst du, Liebste?"

"Warum bist du weggegangen!? Warum bist du hier!? Warum!?", schluchzte ich laut und lehnte mich weinend an seine Brust. Er roch so vertraut, so köstlich.

Er umfasste sanft mein Kinn und erwiderte dann schlicht und vollkommen ernst:"Weil ich dich liebe."

Dann trafen seine mamornen Lippen auf meine und lösten ein Feuerwerk in mir aus. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und auch mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Ich konnte nicht anders als meine Arme fest um ihn zu schlingen und den Kuss mit gleicher Intensität zu erwidern. Es fühlte sich an wie damals und doch war es anders. Seine Lippen lagen fester auf meinen und bewegten sich leidenschaftlicher als jemals zuvor. Fast schon gewaltsam fasste er in mein Haar und zog mich noch näher an sich. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen bei ihm, so voller Liebe für ihn. Noch während des Kusses breitete sich ein überglückliches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus und spätesten jetzt war ich davon überzeugt, dass dies hier wirklich geschah und nicht nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie war. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Ihn, meinen Edward. Schließlich löste er sich von mir, sah mir tief in die Augen und zog mich dann erneut an seine Brust.

"Du bist hier, du bist wirklich hier.", flüsterte ich atemlos.

"Ja, das bin ich.", erwiderte er genauso leise.

Glücklich sah ich ihm in die Augen, legte meine Hände erneut an sein Gesicht und versuchte Edward zu mir hinunter zu ziehen. Naürlich wäre mir das wie wir Beide wusste nie aus eigener Kraft gelungen, weswegen er mein Vorhaben mit einem leichten Grinsen quittierte, sich dann aber schließlich bereitwillig zu mir hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen erneut auf meine drückte. Der Kuss war süß und kurz, aber ich wollte mich nicht beschweren, denn es war tausendmal besser als monatelang darauf zu verzichten, geschweige denn Jahre. Es stand für mich fest, dass ich diesmal alles daran setzten würde, dass er hier bei mir bliebe.

Ich bemerkte es jetzt, dass ich vor Kälte zitterte, was aber nicht an Edwards Körpertemperatur lag, sondern viel mehr daran, dass draußen Schnee lag. Obwohl ich die Kälte, die Nässe und somit auch Schnee nicht mochte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es wunderschön aussah, wie die Flocken langsam hinunterrieselten. Es gab so ein friedliches Bild ab. Mir schien es als ob mir die Augen geöffnet wuren durch Edwards Rückkehr, denn sonst wäre ich weiterhin blind für solche Sachen gewesen. Wieder wurde mir klar wie sehr ich ihn brauchte. Er schien meinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben, machte es schöner.

Doch empfand er auch wirklich dasselbe für mich?

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen und küsste mich nochmals zärtlich.

"Du bist mein Leben.", zitierte ich seine Worte von damals mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Dann nahm ich seine Hand und zog ihn ins Haus. Ich hörte, wie er hinter mir die Tür schloss, doch sonst hörte ich wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war keinen einzigen Schritt seinerseits.

Gemeinsam ließen wir uns auf der Couch nieder und er zog mich sofort wieder in seine Arme. Kurzzeitig herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns. Dann schließlich meinte er zögerlich:"Bella, ich muss dir Einiges erklären."  
Ich nickte nur, während sich leichte Panik in mir breit machte. Würde er mich wieder verlassen? Aber er hatte doch eben gesagt, dass er zu mir gehörte.

Edward hörte natürlich wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte und strich mir beruhigend übers Haar.

Schließlich fing er wieder an zu sprechen. Erklärte mir, dass er dachte, dass er und seine Familie mich nur in Gefahr brächten. Er sei weggelaufen, weil er mit meinem Verlust nicht klargekommen wäre, doch seine Familie hätte gewollt, dass er mit ihnen Weihnachten feiere. Dann wäre ihm klargeworden, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe sei und er sei sofort zu mir gerannt, weil er mich immer geliebt hätte, noch immer liebe und mich auch immer lieben werde.

Ich hörte ihm still zu, während er mir alle Zusammenhänge erläuterte, mir immer wieder versicherte, dass er mich nun nie wieder verlassen werde. Ich hörte aus seinen Worten die Unsicherheit und die Verwirrung heraus und doch wusste ich, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte.

"Bitte verzeih mir!", flehte er dann.

Lächelnd sah ich ihm in die Augen und erwiderte ohne groß zu überlegen:"Wie könnte ich nicht!?"

Ich verstand seine Motive und hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt, wenn ich er gewesen wäre.

Ich schmiegte mich noch mehr in seine Arme, wuschelte einmal kurz durch seine Haare und küsste ihn erneut.

Mir war vollkommen bewusst, dass das heute Abend nicht der letzte Kuss bleiben würde. Schließlich hatten wir Einiges nachzuholen.

Alles was heute Abend zählte, war, dass wir einander hatten und liebten. Das war momentan das Wichtigste. Über alles Andere konnten wir uns auch noch später Gedanken machen, denn problemlos würden die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate mit Sicherheit nicht werden. Aber dafür hatte ich ihn wieder und das war das Alles mehr als wert.

Mir war klarer als jemals zuvor, dass Weihnachten wirklich das Fest der Liebe war.

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, mein Oneshot hat euch gefallen.

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Bitte reviewt!


End file.
